


Lost Baggage!

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Lost Luggage, M/M, My poor baby Yuri, TWO IDIOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Quick little Drabble based off the episode 9 lost baggage picture.





	

***  
Victor and Yuri stood there holding each other, completely lost in a world of their own. Neither knew how long they stayed like that only that neither wanted to let go.

When they finally broke apart Yuri leant in a placed a chaste kiss in his boyfriends lips. Pulling back he tried to ignore the burning feeling spreading across his face.

Falling into step with Victor they walked over to baggage collection. Yuri realised almost immediately that his bag wasn't there anymore so they walked over to the information terminal to see about tracking it down.

The woman turned out to be a huge fan and immediately started trying to track down Yuri's missing bag, suggesting that the two of them take a seat and she'd come find them when she knew what was going on.

Sitting down Yuri rested his head against Victors arm, he felt like an idiot but at the same time he wasn't as stressed as he would have been usually. Victor was here. Everything was ok.

It was well over an hour before the woman from information finally came to find them. She apologised profusely, apparently they had no idea what had happened to it. 

It was no Yuri started to panic. His costumes were in there! Victor tried to calm him down but tears still slipped from eyes eyes.

Makkachin jumped up at him so Yuri buried his face into the poodle fur, Victor on the other hand was busy trying to sort this mess out. Telling Yuri he'd be right back he left with the woman.

Coming back Makkachin moved away and Yuri jumped. Hope shone from his eyes but Victor just shook his head, before telling him that he'd left their details and the woman had promised to contact them when it had finally been tracked down.

Walking out the terminal Victor took Yuri's hand, not caring who saw.

*  
Arriving home Yuri still hadn't perked up. His family had already gone to bed and Yuri had to admit he was certainly feeling sleepy.

Russia had been an emotional roller coaster and this was just to much. He felt a total fool, even though Victor laughed it off, trying to comfort him with his own story of losing his things before. It didn't help.

He couldn't believe he'd lost the costumes Victor loved so much. As he stripped and changed for bed he wanted to sink into and not wake up.

Victor came in just as he was climbing into bed, he said nothing instead held up the blankets as an offer to Victor. He couldn't hide his relief when Victor slipped in and curled up against him.

*  
It had been 2 days since then and the airline still hadn't contacted them. Even Victor was starting to feel anxious about it.

Yuri had tried to ignore the situation. He'd thrown everything into upping his training. Determined to increase his stamina before Barcelona. Victor had told him he'd deal with it and he trusted him more than anyone he'd ever met.

By the time it hit the one week mark Yuri knew there was practically no chance he'd ever see his stuff again. He'd given into his depression for the day when Victor came bursting in. Beaming from head to toe he seemed like he was about to burst.

"Yuri... I've got a surprise for you!!!"  
Yuri groaned and snuggled down further but Victor soon yanked the sheets off. 

"Yuri!"

Climbing out of bed I followed Victor down the hall to his room. Telling Yuri to wait and close his eyes he heard the rustling of something and then a thud. Yuri couldn't help but peak but the door was still shut.

"Ok! Open!"

Opening his eyes Yuri opened the door. In Victors bed 2 new costumes were laid out. 

The first was very similar to Yuri's old one, the only real difference was the embroidery work. 

The second one was completely different to. Instead of being dark purple this one was white with small silver stars. Yuri couldn't believe how beautiful it was in its simplicity. He didn't even realise he was crying.

Moving closer he ran his fingers of the fabric. It was so so soft. Victor came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Let's conquer Barcelona with your love"

Turning in the embrace Yuri pressed a kiss to Victors lips before placing his forehead to Victors  
"I can do this! Don't take your eyes off me!"


End file.
